Brothers
by The Flying Hawaiian 001
Summary: He hadn't talked to his brother in years. One day, Drake decides to call Josh, the one person who he ever considered to be his best friend, after so long.


Brothers

He woke up to the sound of his alarm clock going off. He groggily pressed the 'snooze' button. In another ten minutes, the alarm would go off again, and he'd already be out of bed.

He sat up, and looked around his studio apartment. It was nice, and the job certainly paid well, meaning that he could keep it. But it was rather… lonely.

He lived alone, and that was his choice. But most days, he regretted it. " _Maybe I could call him. Check up on him, see how he's doing._ " He thought to himself. He spared a glance at his phone, and mused about what he could say to his best friend.

He reached for his phone, but decided against it. " _He probably doesn't want to talk to me_." He shook his head, and got out of bed. He turned off his alarm, and went into the bathroom to get ready.

He played the latest song that he and his band were working on, titled 'Heat', as he brushed his teeth. It was obviously inspired by the movie of the same name, which he had been a fan of since he first saw it when he was sixteen. It was his personal favorite of the album, and he considered it his Mona Lisa.

After brushing his teeth, he brewed a cup of coffee, and popped two pieces of bread into the toaster. After the coffee was made, he poured it into his favorite mug, which had the words 'I'm the CEO of my life' on it, he grabbed the toast from the toaster, and buttered both pieces.

After eating and enjoying his breakfast, he hailed a cab to the studio. "Taxi!" He yelled. The cab pulled up in front of him, and he got in. "Where to?" The cabbie asked. "Mathers' Records, please." He politely requested.

On the ride there, he saw how busy the streets of New York City were, and how backed up traffic was. It was typical for him at this point, as he had gotten used to it, and, thankfully, the band meeting wasn't for another hour. But, he did like to arrive early. It was something he had, surprisingly, gained a habit for, which was odd considering his high school days.

When he arrived at the building, he paid the cabbie, and went inside. When he got to the building's meeting room, he found that it was completely empty. Confused, he checked the text that said when the band was meeting. " _Apparently, it's not for another day._ _Of course._ "

He left the building, unsure of what to do. Then, he saw something that caught his attention: a billboard. What was the billboard advertising? His brother's book.

That did it for him. He pulled out his phone, pulled up his contacts, and called his brother. As the phone was ringing, he contemplated what to say. " _Hey, bro. What's up?_ " How about, " _Long time, no see?_ " Or, " _I miss you, and I wish we hadn't stopped talking after that one time._ "

His brother picked up the phone. "Hello?" The person on the other end said. "Hey, Josh." Drake said. "Drake? What's up?" Josh Nichols, Drake's half-brother, asked. "I wanted to talk to you."

Drake could hear Josh sigh on the other end. "Look, if you need money, why don't you just say it?" Drake chuckled. "I don't need money. I just want to talk."

"Okay. Shoot. What do you want to talk about? And it better be important, because I was just getting some long required sleep." Josh said, impatiently. Drake sighed, unsure of what to say. "Look, I just want to tell you that… I'm sorry, man. For everything. For what happened back home. For what happened with Mindy. For what I did."

"Drake, you don't have to-" Josh began. "Yes, I do. I've felt awful for being the cause of your breakup, and, truth be told, I miss you, brother. I've missed having someone to talk to. Someone to hang out with. Someone who I can consider my best friend." Drake interrupted.

"Don't you have one of your band members to fill in that role, now?" Josh asked, bitterly. "The truth is, while it's fun to get a couple of beers with them every now and then, and, as much as I love recording our songs, we don't really hang out that much outside of the studio."

Josh thought about what his brother was saying. It sounded almost… genuine, as if Drake really did miss him. "If you want, I could come to New York. We could get coffee." Josh suggested. "That would be great. Come whenever you like. It's not like my band is going on tour any time, soon!" Drake said, causing both him and Josh to laugh.

"Alright. I'll see you in two weeks." Josh said. "Sounds good. I'll see you then, brother." Drake responded. Drake hung up the conversation, feeling more excited than he had been in years. " _I might just finally get my brother back._ "

 _Author's Note: Considering the feud going on between Drake Bell and Josh Peck at the moment, it inspired me to do this one-shot. If_ _you_ _guys want to see more of this, tell me, and I'll come up with some more! Anyway, thank you all for reading, leave a review, and, as always, take care, and I'll see you next time!_


End file.
